


It Was Red

by pennyaray



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyaray/pseuds/pennyaray





	It Was Red

It Was Red

Irreversibly drawn to one another  
Two souls intertwined  
Wholly committed to a cause  
Always and forever unconditionally  
Separated by time and space  
Reunited across dimensions  
Epic love unburdened  
Destined by the universe


End file.
